The Trouble With Mating
by Heather68
Summary: Remus has found his mate at Hogwarts and is physically and magically compelled to mate and have a ‘litter’ of his own the only problem is his mate happens to be 20 years his junior and is his best friend’s godson… SlashHPRLMpreg
1. Too much drama for the first day

DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, do you really think I wouldn't be making money off them?  
NOTE: ) 05. Lupin is, despite his shy demeanor, an alpha male, and as an alpha he is physically and magically compelled to find his mate and have a "litter" of his own. Who becomes his mate and how do they work out the children situation? Bonus points if it's not Sirius. (Submitted by Elliday)  
(more challenges to come but truly it would give more of the story away then I'd like)  
A/N: In case you were wondering the main reason I consider this AU is because Sirius isn't dead. For this story I needed him alive. But before we go on yes he had fallen through the veil, but he  
was brought back which will be explained in later chapters.

()()()()()()()()()

The scent was everywhere. No matter which way he turned, it seemed to follow him. Like a nightmare it haunted him. He growled low in his throat startling an innocent 2nd year. He stalked off angrily towards his first class of the day. His normally cheerful demeanor completely missing, leaving nothing but this surly werewolf in it's place.  
  
He opened up the door of the classroom and ground his teeth together as the scent almost bowled him over. He let out a soft whimper and took a step forward through the door and surveyed the class. It was to be expected that the first class of the year would always be the longest. Remus mentally groaned at the thought of having to teach the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Although in hindsight he was lucky that Dumbledore had taken him back in again, yet he couldn't help but wonder if maybe his assistant hadn't pulled a few strings.  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm alright." He responded, finally moving over to his desk resisting the urge to go and sniff every single one of the students. He had known it the second he opened the door that his mate was somewhere in this room, damn the consequences.  
  
"If you're sure." Harry said, before walking through the isles slowly. He was determined to weed out the troublesome kids now. He couldn't stand the house rivalries, and if he was honest with himself he didn't particularly like them either. He looked back at the front of the room where Remus was standing watching his every move. Harry shook it off and continued to walk around the classroom. He watched as one kid tossed a note in the air and didn't bother to see if it made it to where it should have gotten. He mumbled 'accio' under his breath and caught the parchment in his hand. He unfolded it and scanned the content. He purposefully strode over to the boy who had originally thrown it and stopped by his desk and dropped the note back on it.  
  
"The particular prank you are going to pull is quite ingenious." Harry announced, startling the boy out of his trance. "Yet," he leaned over and pointed out a part in the note, "This part here seems a bit flimsy, honestly on a scale of one to ten I'd give your planning skills a 6."  
  
The boy looked up at him in shock. Had a teacher just critiqued his plans? But before he could say anything the paper was engulfed in flames.  
  
He spluttered. "That was our only copy!"  
  
"Ah, such a pity." Harry said sarcastically, before walking to the front of the room. Remus had to stifle a laugh. Harry just smirked before turning around to face the class again.  
  
"If there's one thing I despise more then the Dark Lord, it's petty house rivalries." Harry said making sure he had the entire rooms attention.  
  
"But Harry you-" Ginny began clearly confused by this. Harry cut her off sharply with a look.  
  
"House rivalries do nothing," he stressed, "But breed suspicion and discord amongst classmates."  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at Remus who had been silently observing him. Remus nodded granting him permission to continue.  
  
"Think about it for a moment. Look around you. The students next to you, the students six seats away. The only thing that's ever kept you from getting to know each other was house loyalties. You'll be hard pressed to be able to mention a single one of your friends who has even talked cordially with anyone else. Your two houses have always strongly opposed each other, but does anyone know why? And before you even think of answering that blood lines and Voldemort (The whole class flinched, reminding Harry about his next lesson) are not acceptable answers." He paused a moment letting this sink in. "Remember back in first year? Your first day here. How imposing, yet marvelous the whole castle seemed to you and how insignificant that made you feel. Back then when you first all met on the Hogwarts express how many of you had formed tentative friendships only to have them be flung out a window because you were separated by house, or maybe it was a family feud? Or even a new found friend's family feud?" Harry fondly thought back to his first year.  
  
The class shifted in their seats uneasily. Ginny looked a bit put out by Harry having silenced her, after all they were friends and Harry wasn't officially their teacher since he was only a seventh year, but she was determined to have her say. She raised her hand and waited patiently for Harry to call on her.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked feeling completely sure of what she was about to ask.  
  
"But Harry, what about you and Malfoy?" She questioned feeling a small since of victory at having hit on one of his house rivals.  
  
Harry smirked as the door to the classroom opened.  
  
"What about me?" Malfoy asked entering the room like he owned the place. Remus looked uneasily at the new guest. He watched as Harry walked over to the Slytherin and slung an arm around the slightly taller boys shoulders.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open.  
  
"But I thought...I mean you two always...How?"  
  
"Funny thing about fighting evil overlords," Harry said lightly. "Is you'll end up making alliances with people you never thought possible. Isn't that right Drake?"  
  
"Whatever you say Leo." Draco responded trying hard not to laugh at all the flabbergasted looks on the younger students faces.  
  
Harry cuffed him on the back of the head. "Stop it you'll give them the wrong impression."  
  
Draco just ruffled Harry's already messy black hair before dropping back next to Remus, who unlike the rest of the students was smiling rather proudly at the young men. He had known that the two of them had been sent out on missions for the Order together, yet somehow it still surprised him that the two could get along so well.  
  
"You see mine and Draco's bitter rivalry is legend around this place. And yes we do still get into arguments but not about bloodlines and so forth. I'm sure you have noticed that especially this year. But more to the point the first time I met Draco we were in Madame Malkin's shop getting fitted for our school robes. We had no preconceived notions of each other, other then outward appearances. I looked like a street urchin and he looked like a prince. He was the first person my age I had actually a chance to talk to so I had nothing to base his attitude against. Until I met Ron, so the next time I saw Draco on the train I had been talking to Ron and his disgust towards Draco was enough for me to denounce his hand in friendship, thus I too developed the attitude that all Slytherins are evil. Well they aren't as a matter of fact if it weren't for Ron I would have been placed in Slytherin."  
  
The Gryffindors were squirming a bit in their seats as they head that unsettling bit of news, the Slytherins though were staring in open wonder at Harry. They were completely shocked no one had ever defended their house before who wasn't actually in it. Begrudgingly, they started to form a mild respect for their savior that wasn't there before.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Remus and Draco who were deep in discussion. Deciding it would be ok to continue he smirked slightly making the students even more uneasy.  
  
"Now before we move onto a different topic. I have one last remark I'd like to make. I have enlisted the help of the portraits around this castle and if I get wind of even one fight between students in different houses for any of the reasons stated above you will be getting point deduction and detention." He paused. "With Filtch."  
  
The students eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," gasped one of the Slytherin boys sitting in the back.  
  
"Oh I would." Harry said with a decidedly evil grin. He heard the door open and close and knew Draco had just left. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand suddenly appear on his hip. He heard a quite sniffing from somewhere around the base of his neck as another arm went over his shoulder and held him still. He froze. 'What on Earth is Remus doing?' He kept his gaze fixed steadily ahead barely noticing the confused looks on all the students faces as he felt a warm tongue flicker over his skin. His eyes met Ginny's, who blushed and averted her eyes.  
  
"Remus." He hissed softly, feeling himself becoming aroused. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
The scent was overwhelming his senses as he moved towards Harry to take over the class. It was now or never he had to know. Coming to a stop behind Harry he felt the heady rush of knowing flow through him as he gently rested a hand on Harry's hip. The scent was driving him insane. Slowly he lowered his face towards Harry's neck and sniffed. 'Yeesss.' His other arm went around Harry chest pulling him closer to him and keeping him still at the same time. Leisurely he began to lick the sweet spot where the scent was originating from. He growled as he heard Harry moan his name.  
  
"Remus," This time his plea came out as a strangled moan. He was unsure of what he wanted but he knew he had to get the students out of the classroom. "Class dismissed." He said breathlessly. The students were transfixed. They seemed completely frozen in place. Harry managed to slam his fist against his desk, the class broke out of their reverie and scrambled.  
  
Harry waited till the entire class had disappeared out the door before carelessly flicking his wand towards the door shutting and locking it. He moaned loudly, letting his head fall back onto Remus's shoulder. All thoughts of how wrong this was flew out the window. The only thing he could focus on was Remus, who was alternating licking and nipping at his neck. He let out a small whimper as he arched backwards.  
  
He growled, did the boy have any idea how crazy he was driving him? Spinning Harry around he captured the pair of tantalizing lips roughly. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Remus's neck, plunging his fingers into the golden tresses, bringing the two of them if possible even closer together then before.  
  
Slowly the two broke off, panting heavily, regarding each other with desire and lust evident in their eyes. Harry reached out to pull Remus back when a knock on the door brought them sharply back down to Earth. They both blinked and looked away blushing. Nodding, they silently agreed that they'd have a talk about this later.  
  
Harry straightened his appearance a bit hoping he didn't look like he had just been ravished by his defense teacher and opened the door.  
  
**A/N: Cliff hangers of dooooommmmm who's at the door it's anyone's guess...well not mine for you see I know who it is  
**

**muhahahahahaha  
  
Please Review!**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**A/N: OMG You guys make me so happy if I knew writing this story would have gotten this kind of attention I would have written it a long time ago! 25 reviews for just one chapter. I could die happy right now...but I won't so do'nt worry. Here have some nice chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips.  
**

**  
And the only reason you get two chaps this week is because this is the second half of the first chapter....I just liked the idea of ending on a cliff hanger. giggle**

_Eric2: Funny you should mention that........_

"Siri!" Harry screamed in delight before launching himself into his godfathers arms. Sirius laughed heartily hugging the young man tightly.

"Miss me?" He teased, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry laughed, batting Sirius's hand away. "Do I ever not?"

Sirius then turned towards Remus and hugged him in turn, luckily he didn't notice the imperceptible flinch. But unluckily Harry did. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't ask out loud knowing he'd find out soon enough.

"Moony, How've you been?" Sirius asked slinging an arm around his smaller friend, completely missing the silent exchange.

Remus sighed dramatically, "These children are nightmares. How did I ever let your godson convince me to come teach again?"

Harry grinned and put on his best 'who me?' expression. Sirius laughed.

"Honestly Remy, I did no such thing." Harry said indignantly, pouting. "All I did was give you a gentle nudge in the direction." Sirius grinned at Remus. "Plus you haven't taught a single class yet today."

"What's this now?" Sirius asked good-naturedly. "You've made poor Harry here do all the work today?"

"Not like he gave me much choice otherwise." Remus muttered, earning a sharp poke in the ribs from Harry.

The black haired animagus snickered. "Oh?"

Harry blushed and refused to comment. Sirius glanced at Remus who was staring intently at Harry.

"So Moony old pal what did young Harry do that kept you from teaching all day?"

Remus winced when Sirius called Harry young. The truth of what had just happened moments ago came rushing back at him. He paled visibly, but remained where he was, which was no easy task seeing as every fiber in his body was telling him to head for the hills.

"Hey," Harry cried out in defence. "There's only been one class so far today." He saw the shaken demeanor of his...well he wasn't sure what Remus was to him anymore, and scowled. "And I'm not young."

"Of course your not," said Sirius to appease his distraught godson, as he sat down behind Remus's desk.

Harry sat at a desk in the front row, wondering what had happened that had dragged his godfather away from the order's most recent mission. Remus sat down on the edge of the desk Harry was sitting at wondering the same thing.

"What happened Padfoot?" Remus asked quelling his wayward thoughts that stemmed from his closeness to Harry. His fingers itched to grasp Harry's hand that was resting no more then 2 inches away.

Sirius's playful demeanor vanished replaced by a much more serious one. "We arrived too late."

Harry gasped in shock. They were too late. They were always too late. He thought miserably. All because of him. None of this would have happened if he'd just be allowed to go out and finish off the sadistic bastard. More innocent lives taken because he was too precious to lose, he though bitterly. The back of his eyes stung from the tears forming there. Sniffling, he slumped forward onto his desk sobbing. (A/N: Ok I admit Harry's a bit errrr emotional in this story sheepish grin. His moods seem to drastically change in the span of a few pages and every chapter....Good grief I feel bad for Remus....;)

Remus and Sirius exchanged dark looks, before pulling up chairs next to the distraught man. Remus gently stroked Harry's messy hair, while Sirius rubbed soothing circles on his back. About 5 minutes later the sobs subsided leaving him a hiccupping mess. Remus poured him a glass of water from the pitcher that had been on his desk. Harry gratefully accepted the glass and guzzled down its contents.

"Thanks," he muttered setting the glass back on the desk. He dried his eyes on his sleeves before he made eye contact with either man. Straightening up, he glanced down at his watch and gasped.

"Oh cra-crud," He amended quickly. "Snape's going to kill me."

With that he bolted from the classroom, leaving two very startled men in his wake. Panting heavily, he opened the door, slipped into the last desk in the row, and he braced himself for his daily onslaught of malicious derogatory comments. But they didn't come.

"Potter, you're late." Snape said calmly.

Harry eyed his professor strangely. This was abnormal behavior even for Snape. The calm the man was exuding was very unnerving. "Yes, sir."

And in the same monotonous tone Snape replied. "5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry groaned and slammed his head against the table in frustration. The first day of classes and he had already managed to lose points. Apparently a calmer Snape didn't make him a nicer one. He glared angrily at Hermione. It was her fault that he was still in the class to begin with. Hermione refused to meet his angry stare and kept her attention totally focused on their teacher.

And thus his first official class of his last year of school went. Leaving the classroom, he spared a parting glance at his Potions Professor and suppressed a shudder. Sarcastic, scary Snape was a lot easier to handle then this new quiet, deadly one. Frowning, he quietly left the classroom and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry!"

"Hermione," he replied, nodding in greeting, slowing down so she could fall in step beside him.

She beamed and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. "So how was your first class as a teacher?"

He thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Emotionally exhausting."

She quirked an eyebrow clearly expecting more of an answer then that. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's nothing else." He said quickening his steps.

"Harry James Potter," she hissed, walking faster to accommodate. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

Harry froze midst ride and turned around in exasperation. "What do you want me to say Mione?" he asked angrily. "Sorry," he muttered. Looking around the deserted corridor and not seeing anybody he pulled her into the nearest alcove.

"Harry, what-?" Harry quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and cast a quick silencing charm around the area. Not entirely gentle he removed his hand. She grimaced, but remained silent.

"What I'm about to say you are not to repeat to anyone." He said solemnly. "Got that?"

She quickly nodded her head. "What about Ron?"

"Not Ron," He said quickly. "Especially not Ron. That's not the point, promise me."

She sighed. "I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Harry," she warned.

He pouted, but caved. "Well, first thing I suppose I should tell you is I got kissed...."

15 minutes later Harry had finished recapping his morning. Hermione stared at Harry in shock.

"He kissed you?" She asked incredulously. Harry blushed and nodded his head. "But Harry he's your teacher."

"I know."

"And he's almost 20 years your senior." Hermione continued.

"I know."

"And another thing what would-"

"Hermione," Harry said interjecting. "I know."

She frowned. "Of course you do," she said softening a bit.

Harry slumped against the wall in defeat. They stood there in silence, both lost in thought.

"What am I supposed to do?" He groaned dejectedly.

"Whatever you feel is right." She replied, cupping his cheek gently. She smiled warmly. Not surprisingly, she knew exactly what he was going to do. And while he was doing that she would be in the library researching for him like she always did.

He smiled faintly. "How do you know exactly what to say to me in times like these?"

"I'd like to think of it as a gift." She said brightly. Leaning forward she embraced him, before slipping from the safety of the alcove.

Harry remained hidden for a few moments to collect his thoughts. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had known precisely what he was going to do and he was grateful for it. He knew she wouldn't betray his confidence and blab. Not for the first time he thanked every deity he could think of for the presence of Hermione Granger in her life.

Pulling the Marauder's Map out of his back pocket he quickly gave it a once over to make sure he wouldn't bump into anyone. Not that he'd get in trouble for wandering around during morning break, he just truly didn't want to meet anybody unexpected in his travels. Scanning the map, he found the dot labeled Remus Lupin in his personal quarters.

He folded the map and stuck it in his back pocket. Glancing up and down the corridor once, he removed the silencing spell and headed off to Remus's quarters.

**A/N: Next chapter....Harry and Remus have a little pow wow once Remus makes his conclusion...after sulking a bit.....**

**Please Review!**


	3. Wearing Holes in Carpets

**A/N: Hello again! 47 review! Woot! Chapter 3 is up! It's definatly shorter and definatly has less plot, but it does hint at certain events that will happen, but I'm almost positive you'll be happy with it. **

Remus was anxious. So anxious in fact he had completely forgotten about the first class of the afternoon. The befuddled 1st years had stayed in their seats for over 20 minutes before they realized no one was going to show up. Very confused they left and headed back to their common rooms to start on their copious amounts of homework.

He had been pacing his personal study for over 30 minutes, trying to calm himself down.

"Remus, you've got to stop," said Sirius jokingly. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

Remus growled at the teasing tone in his best friend's voice. "Shut up," he snapped, without a pause in step.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to reading the magazine he had found earlier. He figured Remus would tell him what was bugging him eventually, even if it would take a bit of persuasive arguing to coax it out of him. Looking at the clock on the mantle, he stood up and stretched. He caught Remus watching him and smiled.

"Meeting with Dumbledore," He said without preamble, cracking a toothy grin. "If I'm not back in a half hour send out a search party."

Remus scoffed and nodded in farewell. Sirius tipped his invisible hat then left. Remus sat down on the recently vacated seat and stretched out. He couldn't believe he had kissed him. Harry was practically family for heavens sake. He reached over to the side table and picked up the picture that had been taken a few weeks ago at Grimmauld place. 'There,' he thought grimly, staring at the picture of Harry and he. They both were lounging on the couch. Sirius had caught them both unawares that much was obvious. Harry was laying across Remus's lap trying to figure out his potions homework, while Remus was not too subtly giving him the answers. 'Proof that what had happened this morning was a fluke.' And yet....He sighed, rubbing his face in agitation. Looking once more at the picture, he found himself gently caressing the photo image of Harry. He stopped abruptly, placing the picture back where it belonged. There was no denying it now. Harry was without a doubt his mate. 'Merlin, what must Harry think of me now?'

"Where you off to Siri?"

Remus jerked his head around at the sound of Harry's voice. It was apparent that Sirius had been cornered before he could escape to Dumbledore's office.

"Just a brief chat with the headmaster. Don't worry kiddo," Sirius said affectionately. "I'll tell you before I up and disappear again."

"You'd better," said Harry.

Remus froze. He could only assume they had just hugged and parted ways. A soft knock on the door caused a new worry sprang to mind. What if Harry had come just to tell him how disgusted he was and that he never wanted to see him again? He shuddered. This could possibly be the most important meeting with anybody he'd ever have. Hands sweating he gripped the door handle and opened it.

"Hi." He said, his voice a bit more tense then he'd have liked.

"Hey," Harry said uncertainly. The scared and pained expression on Remus's face was completely unexpected and not in the least bit befuddling. Not the facial expression he'd been hoping to be greeted with. He wondered briefly if it might have been a bad idea to come. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Remus said softly, gesturing for Harry to enter, before disappearing into his bedroom.

Harry smiled tentatively and entered the room. He sat down on an armchair, draped his legs over one of the arm rests and waited for Remus to return.

"About earlier Remus...no that doesn't sound right...Remus, earlier this morning when you kissed me well..." He growled. Now he just sounded like he wanted to never see the man again. He groaned and rubbed his face. That was the last thing he wanted. He began wondering if there was time to escape before he made a complete fool of himself. He quickly stole a glance at the closed bedroom door and sighed, closing his eyes allowing himself to think. "Remy, I want you to snog me silly right now." he demanded, and before he could be disgusted with himself for sounding so whiny and childish a soft pair of lips descended upon his own. His eyes flew open in shock and he found himself staring into the deep amber eyes of Remus Lupin.

Remus, who had just entered the room silently from the bathroom, gaped. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Harry's mumbling, but the topic was quite clear. He began debating with himself whether he should make himself known or just wait and see what happened. Shortly after he made up his mind to remain hidden he heard Harry's last statement and gasped. Shock coursed through his body followed closely be pure delight. _He's perfect. _He thought eyeing Harry in breathless anticipation.

Walking over to the chair silently, he leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. He thought for a moment that Harry might run, until a hand snaked up behind his neck holding his head in place. Remus pulled back a bit and then leaned in again, this time pressing more fervently. He managed to maneuver them both around so that he was now sitting on the chair and Harry was on his lap. He ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, gaining access, immediately delving into the hot wet mouth.

Harry moaned into the kiss allowing Remus to explore before pushing his tongue forward tentatively. Remus allowed Harry this curious exploration before taking over again. He bit down on Harry's lower lip and worried it between his teeth. Harry moaned again.

Harry pulled back first and leaned his head against Remus's chest. Remus breathed out deeply as he ran his fingers through Harry's unruly mop of hair.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you're ok with this?"

Harry chuckled lightly, playing with the buttons on Remus's shirt. "Would I be here still if I wasn't?"

Remus shook his head and smiled. '_Perfect...'_

* * *

"Sirius, you know how much the order needs your cooperation in this," Albus said, eyeing him carefully.

"I can't, you know I can't." Sirius pleaded. "Albus, I just came back. I haven't spent more then 20 minutes alone with Harry total, since I came back through the veil."

"I'm sorry,"Dumbledore said sincerely. "I know this is tough on you, but you must leave immediatly."

Sirius sighed, looking out the window. "Can I at least go tell Remus and Harry that I'm going?"

Albus nodded and dismissed him.

**A/N: Er...that little chat never seemed to happen...oh well...hopefully next chapter then...Also I dunno when but sooner or later this happy feeling the story is sending gonna dissapate...and yes this will be Mpreg, since someone asked. Preggers Harry, very sexy!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Sirius says goodbye

**A/N: Er well, there's really no excuse for the depressing feeling throughout this chapter. I could blame it on my sudden obsession with The Queen of The Damned soundtrack. But I don't think you'd by that. Hm speaking of which, has anyone bothered to notice how hot Stuart Townsend was in that movie. GAA!!! The Hips. drooooooooooooooool **

**Oh also I had to fix this chapter a bit cause there were parts that made absolutley no sense and reading it over I figured out why. So now any discrepencies have been fixed or at least expalined better cept for the kiss halfway through. I couldn't figure out how to modify it to make sense with the last chapter so just assume something happened and Remus moved.**

The silence in the hallway as he trudged slowly towards Remus's room was unbearable. He could just see it now. The hurt etched across his godson's face, the deep sense of remorse and pity coming from his best friend in waves. And that was one thing he didn't think he could handle. Sirius sighed deeply. This was not how he had envisioned his day back. He'd only just gotten back, now he'd be gone for a few months. This worried him. He had heard the stories about what had happened to Harry the last time he was gone for an extended period of time.

_flashback (Harry's pov)_

Waking up was constantly the worst part of the day for Harry. Only because it reminded him rather harshly of how worthless he was. He yawned and stretched hoping that the Dursley's would allow him this small reprieve. But it was not to be. Within five seconds of waking up the pounding on his door began.

"Boy, why aren't you up yet?!"

Harry groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before grabbing his glasses off his night table. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage in greeting. Harry just mumbled a bit before leaving the room. Hedwig watched him go and hooted softly again. Harry just lifted his hand behind him to shush her and gently shut the door behind him. Not that there was anything of value in his room that would need protecting. The moment he had gotten home his uncle had locked all his things up in the cupboard under the stairs and Hedwig's cage had been padlocked. When he had asked why Hedwig had been locked up his uncle had backhanded him sending him spiraling backwards into the stairs. Later when he was allowed to go to the bathroom he discovered a very large bruise on his face.

Thus started his summer break. Break being the operative word seeing as the only thing that was broken ended up being his thumb and forefinger of his left hand when he hadn't finished all his chores one day. He soon discovered that in order to have his body remain in tact he'd have to wake up at the crack of dawn and get started right away. Even then he'd have more chores needlessly thrown at him insuring he never ended up finishing them.

Though the physical pain was nothing, he barely felt it, he didn't make a sound when his fingers had been broken and that had just led to possibly the most brutal beating he had ever endured. His fingers hadn't even been bandaged and now were disfigured having reset themselves in odd directions. But he deserved it. He'd never done anything deserving of good treatment. It wasn't like he'd done anything recently worth anything.

Slowly descending the stairs to prepare another meal, his thoughts turned back to Sirius. No matter how many times Remus had sent him letters telling him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't seem to grasp that it wasn't because it was. If it hadn't been for his stupid ignorance Sirius would still be alive. Possibly mad from boredom, but at least he'd be alive.

'Knock, knock.'

"That will probably be the Porters." Petunia said, from the kitchen. "Boy, get the door."

Harry slowly raised his head to look at the offending door. His head pounding he made his way down the last few steps and opened the door. Head bent he never saw the person reach out to touch him until their hand was on his shoulder. His head jerked up in surprise and he found himself face to face with Remus Lupin.

Remus seemed enraged. "Harry?"

Harry took a small step backwards allowing Remus into the house. He shivered under Remus's intense stare.

"Why are you here?" He muttered, bowing his head. He didn't want anyone to see him like this especially Remus.

"To see you." He responded softly. Gently, he tilted Harry's head up so he could meet the boys eyes. While doing this he caught sight of Harry's mangled hand and snarled. Carefully he took Harry's hand in his and brought it eye level.

"How did you do this?" Remus asked, keeping his temper in check. He knew full well that Harry would lie about it and he was correct.

"Accident in the park." Harry muttered, yanking his hand back and covering it with his extremely long sleeve.

Remus sighed. Those two fingers hadn't been broken by accident. They would have been healed properly if it had been one. Inwardly, he was wondering how much damage he could do to the Dursley's without being imprisoned.

"Harry," he said slowly reigning in his anger, "go collect your things."

Harry's head snapped up at this.

"I'm leaving?" A faint look of hope skittered across his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes, you're going to stay with me for the rest of the summer."

Harry let out a loud cry of joy and immediately went over to the cupboard, pulled a hair pin out of his pocket and started to pick the lock. The Dursley's exited the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

"BOY," his uncle roared, upon seeing Remus he lowered his voice to no more then a whisper. "What are you doing?!"

Harry didn't respond or bother to tell his uncle that Remus could still hear him no matter how softly he spoke. Instead he tuned him out and continued to pick the lock. Finally the lock clicked and he wrenched it open and stepped back allowing everything to tumble out. Groaning, he pulled out his broom which had been wedged into a corner and examined it. Luckily there was only minor damage done to it. Nothing that couldn't be repaired when he got the time.

His uncle was spluttering behind him in outrage. But Harry didn't care anymore. If his uncle even tried anything he'd have an irate werewolf breathing down his neck.

"What have I told you about those things?" He hissed, face purpling in rage.

Harry shrugged and casually handed Remus his broom as he went a bit further into the cupboard looking for his wand. He heard his uncle gasp in shock, A noise he hadn't heard in a long while. That had been the most painful part of the summer, being trapped in the house knowing he had no means of defense if an attack happened.

"They locked up your wand?" Remus asked in shock.

"It's not like they asked me if there was anything I need from my trunk before they chucked it in here." Harry answered, sighing in relief when he finally found it.

"Where's Hedwig?"

"Upstairs." He answered standing up and brushing himself off.

"Well, go get her then."

Harry nodded and raced up the stairs.

_end flashback_

He shuddered silently vowing he'd never be gone long enough to let that happen to his godson again.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Now that the mood had been broken from before, Harry began to feel shy and pulled his knees up to his chest .

Remus grinned and moved so he was standing behind Harry.

"That blush is really quite becoming on you Harry," he said, caressing Harry's cheek with the back of his hand, "Unfortunately," He gently nipped Harry's ear. "You'll be fairly spoilt by the time I'm done with you."

Harry shivered as Remus's hot breath caressed his ear.

"Stop teasing me," He groaned, as Remus started lathering kisses up and down his neck. But Remus didn't show any signs of letting up as he continued to his leisurely journey down Harry's neck.

Harry moaned in frustration as he turned around in the chair and captured Remus's lips with his own.

Remus wasn't sure what to expect when Harry suddenly tensed in the middle of their kiss, then started to struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Sirius." He answered, throwing himself onto the couch.

Remus froze and he too heard the unmistakable sound of Sirius's footfalls echoing down the corridor. How Harry had heard them as well was beyond him. Harry's sudden struggle to get out of his grip was a curiosity, but he supposed it might be a good idea to not inform Sirius of their relationship in quite that way. He wasn't too sure what Sirius's reaction to that might be. But from Harry's reaction he figured maybe it was a good thing they weren't about to find out the hard way.

After they had both settled down they heard the telltale knock alerting them that Sirius had finally reached his destination. Remus got out of the chair swiftly and opened the door.

"Remus," Sirius said abruptly. "Is Harry here as well?"

"Yes," he said opening the door a bit wider so Sirius could see Harry relaxing on the couch.

"Good," Sirius said distractedly running a hand through his hair. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Your leaving again aren't you?" Harry said not bothering to turn around to look at him.

Sirius sighed. He should have known better. Maybe if he hadn't come in sounding so depressed, he could have staved off the inevitable for a while longer.

"You make it sound like I want to." He said, kneeling down beside him.

Harry turned onto his side so he was facing his godfather. "What did you expect me to think? You just got back and now you have to go again." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "How long this time?"

"Not sure." He responded truthfully. "Longer then before, I know that much."

"Oh."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow as his godson turned away from him. It might not have been obvious to others, but he could see the slight tremor in Harry's frame and knew he was crying. He groaned softly, wishing he could change things for the better.

"I will be back before Christmas." He said hoping Harry would turn to face him again.

"That's nice." Came the muffled response.

Remus had to resist the urge to bare his teeth at Sirius, though he wanted to do just that. He also had the strong urge to pull Harry into his arms and never let go. That he did do. Harry eagerly curled up against him allowing this comfort. Remus glanced at Sirius who was watching them calculatingly. He could just about see the gears turning in Sirius's head.

"I've got to go." Sirius said after some time, rubbing his face, exhaustion and reluctance evident in all his movements. "Dumbledore granted me this meeting because I begged. I love the old coot but sometime I wish he'd just choke on one of his infernal lemon drops."

Remus chuckled lightly. "You've been spending to much time around Severus. You're starting to sound like him."

Harry pulled slightly away from Remus so he could see Sirius and grinned. "Remus is right Siri. You really do sound like Snape."

"Professor Snape." Remus corrected automatically.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled, winking at Sirius. Sirius beamed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Never change, Harry." Giving his godson a quick kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug to Remus he exited leaving Remus and Harry alone again.

"I hate this." Harry announced standing up and stretching.

"Hate what?"

"This," he said gesticulating wildly. "This whole bloody ordeal."

"Harry, you know there are still Death Eaters out there." Remus said, pulling Harry back down next to him, kissing him gently on the temple. "Just because Voldemort's gone into hiding again doesn't mean his ideas faded with him."

"It's unfair." He whined childishly.

"Your right. It is unfair. But think about all the people we are saving by these missions and raids."

"I suppose your right." Harry sighed. "It still doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I know."

**A/N: Well wasn't that er...informative there we go that works. Hm I sorta wish I had some more happy moments in this chapter...ooooooh well. Hehehehehehe and you all thought Sirius was going to walk in on them. So what did you think of my lovely flashback. Kind of grotesque I'll admit, but I thought it was suitable. Never read a story where Harry's hands had been broken before. Hmm still not entirely sure where that came from either.**

**Please review!**

_Guess what here's a small peek at chapter 7 of Lil' Steps. Yes I am working on that story still have a little faith oh reviewers of mine._

"Mina?"

"Hm?" Hermione asked, looking down at the toddler squished in between her and Draco.

"Is Harry mad?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "But not at you sweetie."

"No, not at you" Harry said deliberately as he entered the room. He took off his gloves and tossed them onto the table and turned towards them eyes flashing. "I'm mad at them."

Draco gulped and shrunk back against the couch.

Severus yawned completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "Harry not mad at me?"

Harry shook his head 'no' and helped him off the couch. Taking his small hand in his he led him into the bedroom and placed him in his crib.

_Laughing uproariously. See a small taste of the chapter to come. Be happy. Now you can't yell about not updating that story fast enough. It's harder then you think! _


	5. Mating

One Month Later…

"Harry…"

Harry groaned and rolled over towards the source of the voice.

"Harry, time to get up."

A hand started shaking him gently. He mumbled incoherently and swatted at

the offending person.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Water.

Cold freezing water.

He woke with a jolt and scowled.

Remus laughed. "Nice to see you awake."

Harry shot him an weak glare and went into the bathroom.

The first time this had happened, it had been hilarious. The second time this happened, it had been funny. The third time, it earned a weak chuckle. But now, it was damn irritating.

He glared at the closed door as he undressed, and stepped into the shower. A little voice in the back of his head reminded him that it was his fault for sleeping late again, but he banished it to the back of his mind.

He began to think of the upcoming winter vacation and how he hoped to spend it with his werewolf. Calm perfect nights where they could eat dinner alone together. A warm fire engulfing them both as they would become lost in each others' eyes, and end up kissing all night long.

He didn't know if he was ready for more now, but his body certainly seemed to want more; what with all these dreams he kept having nightly. It was a bother he was beginning to get grumpy about taking care of in the mornings.

He had been nice and cozy, that morning, in his thoughts and dreams -that is until he was covered in freezing water, and all other ambitions had been extinguished. Dirty thoughts began to play through his mind, becoming more and more erotic. It made him blush deeply thinking of his mind being so perverted as to have come up with these images of himself and his... dare he say it...? Mate...?

His shower seemed a lot hotter, suddenly. A warm feeling made his stomach flutter and his cheeks flush deeper, if that was even possible.

He had a mate.

He was Remus' mate.

However, his thoughts were dampened by the depressing thought that Sirius might not make it home for Christmas -despite what he had promised.

Before he could think too much more of his godfather, though, a sound distracted him. A sharp knocking sound echoed through the bathroom.

"Come in." He called out to Remus. Who else could it be?

Harry heard the door open and he peaked out from behind the shower curtain

to see Remus leaning casually against the door jam, with his shirt off; Harry

could do little more than stare.

"Y-yes?" He asked hating himself for the tremor in his tone.

Remus gulped. He had known Harry was in the shower. All he had come to do was tell him to hurry it up, but now that he was here, with half Harry's young gorgeous body hanging out of the shower, his reason for coming in fled his mind -replaced by a rather debilitating thought of joining Harry in the shower. A slight tremor raced through his lithe form as he saw Harry shift a bit, exposing more of his chest. He growled low in the back of his throat, taking a step closer to the shower.

Harry opened the curtain a bit more without thinking about it. Remus groaned and threw all caution, and his pants, to the wind. Taking three determined steps, he was right in front of Harry.

Harry inhaled sharply as Remus kicked off his pants and boxers. The dreams from last night came rushing back to him, giving him an instant hard-on as he took in the nude body before him. He moaned softly and moved backwards as Remus came closer to him.

All thoughts of covering himself up with the curtain, or a towel were stolen as Remus yanked open the curtain, and stepped inside with a feral grin. Pulling Harry roughly against him, he leaned down to kiss those oh-so-tempting lips. Harry moaned softly in anticipation arching against Remus. It took all of Remus' staying power to not take Harry then.

(A/N: Muhahahahahahahaha!! That's all the bathroom goodness yer gonna get. Why? You ask. Well is really evil about having the 'R' rating stay well… 'R' rated. Sorry folks. Maybe if you ask all polite like, I'll write the smutty version of this and post it on foreverfandom and thesilversnitch.)

Harry rested his head against the wall, his breath coming out in short puffs, as he tried to regain his senses. He felt Remus shift behind him, a hand snaking around his waist, pulling him upright and against Remus's broad chest. The water that had been beating down against them slowed down, and stopped as Remus turned the dial, shakily. Harry sighed softly.

"Beautiful." Remus whispered, biting down tenderly on Harry's shoulder.

Harry blushed lightly, embarrassed even after the things they had just done. He still couldn't believe those things had happened. He tilted his head back to get a good look at Remus' face and blushed harder at the utter adoration he saw.

"Never doubt it, Harry." Remus said, hugging Harry tightly, before releasing him as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off the raven-haired man. Harry shivered in delight as the soft towel slowly dried him off. Remus smiled warmly up at him as he dried off one leg, then the other, slowly and steadily drying Harry from head to foot.

Once done, Harry beamed and grabbed the towel, and proceeded to do the same. Once or twice he paused as Remus made a small noise in the back of his throat. Harry chuckled airily as he finished up with the job. Grinning cheekily, he kissed Remus messily on the cheek, and stepped out of the shower.

Before he could finish putting on his clothes, a strong arm grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him off the ground. Harry yelped, then laughed as he was carried into the bedroom and deposited onto the bed. Remus jumped onto the bed, and prowled around Harry's laughing form before pouncing on him, and tickling him mercilessly.

Harry laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore. Any lingering sadness of Sirius, or doubts about what his first time should be like, had disappeared over the last hour, to be replaced only by blissful contentment.

"Remus." Harry giggled. Remus gazed at Harry, his fingers still skittering over Harry's ribs. "Class." He paused as Remus' fingers found a particularly ticklish spot. "Need to... go to... class."

Remus chuckled and stopped tickling Harry, then went into the bathroom to retrieve Harry's wayward shirt. "Really, Harry, it is my class you'll be late to. Somehow, I don't imagine the teacher will deduct points."

"Now, that's blatant nepotism, if I've ever heard any." Said Harry, finally sitting up.

"Been hanging around Hermione too often lately, haven't you?" Remus said, throwing Harry his shirt.

"What else? She's a nightmare honestly." Harry said fondly, buttoning up his shirt, and tying the tie around his neck. "I wonder how Ron puts up with her sometimes."

"Practice, most likely." Remus replied, putting on his own clothing.

Harry watched Remus put on his normal stuffy sweater and gray slacks, and groaned as Remus pulled on the usual tattered robe. "Why do you insist on wearing those?"

He turned around and shrugged. "Never really bothered to buy myself new

clothes."

Harry gave a long suffering sigh, before he stood up and walked into Remus' closet, picking up his wand on the way there. He opened the closet door and made a tutting noise as he pulled out the shabby clothing, one article at a time, and flung them onto the bed. Turning around, hands now on his hips, he went over to the bed and dug through the pile of shirts and pants till he found the ones in the best condition. He then set them aside before setting the rest of Remus' clothes on fire.

"What are you doing?!" Remus cried out in alarm, as his clothing went up in smoke.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." He said, taking a shirt out of the pile and handing it to the mystified man.

"Which is…?"

"Wardrobe makeover." Harry announced bluntly. "We are going shopping with Draco next Hogsmeade weekend." He helped Remus out of the ugly sweater, and into the collared shirt he had just found. "And don't even think about trying to get out of it, either."

Remus grinned. "And spoil all my fun, I think not."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed Remus a pair of faded black pants. Remus grasped them with a questioning look. Nevertheless, he took off the gray ones, to replace them with the black ones.

"Hold still," Harry muttered, circling Remus slowly, before stopping in front of him. He trained his wand at the shirt and smirked.

Remus gasped softly as the fabric changed from a rough cotton, into silk. But Harry wasn't done yet. He raised his wand and changed the boring creme color, to a rich blue-black. Harry smiled in satisfaction as he quickly patched up all the tears in the shirt.

He took a step back to admire his work. It was a definite start. The shirt clung to Remus' skin, moving with him. However, he still had to fix the pants, and they were both going to be late as it was. Harry didn't have any more time other than to deepen the shade of black, but even then it made Remus more 'presentable'.

Harry was beginning to wonder if class might have been easier to get through if he hadn't taken it upon himself to fix his mate's clothes. He gulped and tried to quell his rising desire. He heard Remus laugh softly, and he blushed and turned away.

Quickly, he walked across the room and picked up his comb, it wasn't like he was going to need it anyway, his hair being the way it was. He rapidly transfigured it into a deep blue hair ribbon.

"Harry, are you sure that's necessary?"

Harry nodded, taking Remus' hair in one hand and the ribbon in the other, and he quickly tied it around the hair at the base of his neck.

"There," Harry declared, stepping away from the werewolf. He allowed his eyes to roam over the older man. "Oh boy." He muttered, as he finally got the full effect of what he had accomplished.

Remus smiled fondly, caressing Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt Harry shiver involuntarily, and smirked. If he'd known this was going to be the reaction he would get from his mate just for wearing nicer clothes, he would have gotten himself some long before this time. Yet, he was still curious to see what he looked like. He could see just from looking at Harry that he didn't look too shabby.

Opening the closet door, he looked into the full length mirror hanging there. He stared in shock, then looked at Harry, who was staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. He returned his gaze back onto the mirror and gulped. There was no other way of thinking about it. He looked and felt...well... appealing, sexy, like someone to be desired. Something he had never felt in his entire life. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, or cry.

Harry watched Remus' face through the mirror, and saw the multiple emotions flashing across it there. "Remy, are you okay?"

"What?" Remus asked, dazedly.

Harry sighed and moved to stand behind Remus, resting his head on his mate's shoulder, arms encircling Remus' waist. He smiled at him through the mirror.

"I asked you if you were alright." He repeated gently.

"Oh, yes." Remus said, still eyeing his reflection, not quite sure if who he was seeing in the mirror was himself.

Harry grinned. "Then you'll be fine if I leave. You know, to go to class."

Remus shook his head slightly, still in disbelief. He was afraid to move for fear of losing the image.

"Maybe not." Harry said, grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him forcibly away from the mirror. "Remus, pull yourself together. Class starts in three minutes."

"Class?"

"Yes, class." He said, giving Remus one last good look. "You know, Defense Against the Dark Arts….Class."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know what class is, Harry."

"Good. For a minute there, you were starting to scare me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Although if you don't want to go and be hounded by the many drooling teenage girls, I'm all for just staying in here."

"Jealous, are we?" Remus asked, causing Harry to blush. He chuckled. "No, I can't afford to skip another class, and neither can you. Our track record hasn't been very good this term, now has it?"

Harry beamed. "I guess not."

"You ready?"

Remus slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "When you are."

**A/n: Woot! Chapter 5 is done. Not quite as long as the last one but it'll do. And as far as I could tell there was minimal plot development as well. Which is what I said this chapter would be like so I don't feel to bad about it. Well actually there was some plot furtherment hmmmmm.**


	6. It's such a pain in the scar

**A/N: Salut, here I am with another chapter ready to be read. But before we begin I'd love for everyone to give my beta reader Arigazi hugs and cookies for the wonderful job she has done. I also want to thank all the reviewers who have given me over 100 reviews I love you guys! hands out ice cream cake to everyone**

**So without further ado Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**  
Harry sauntered into the classroom a minute late, earning curious glances from everyone in the room. Harry was notoriously early for this class as he generally taught it, so the fact that he had just strolled in late, looking disheveled was an interesting turn of events. Especially since he had just entered from their teachers office looking extremely smug.

He sat down casually in the seat next to Hermione and beamed.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly, obviously trying not to be overheard.

Harry smirked and indicated the office door which was once again opening. Hermione watched in bewilderment as Remus nervously poked his head around the door. She looked at Harry curiously who had met Remus' gaze calmly, if not amusedly. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes wondering if they knew how obvious they were. From the snort behind her she figured she wasn't the only one.

"How long do you suppose this will last?" Draco asked cautiously looking around to make sure no one overheard.

Hermione shrugged not turning around to face him. "All day if someone doesn't do something."

Harry was silently laughing. This was turning out to be more amusing than he thought possible. Remus was just hovering in the doorway. Frozen like a chunk of ice. Harry wondering idly if maybe he'd have to go and drag Remus forcibly from his hiding spot. Not that he was truly hiding. If the muttered conversation between Hermione and Draco was any indication.

He chuckled, startling both Hermione and Draco. "I'm not deaf, you know."

"No, you're just a stupid, thickheaded seventeen-year-old boy." Hermione said imitating Professor Snape.

Draco snorted.

"Not funny." Harry muttered, standing up.

"Au contraire mon ami." Draco drawled. "It's quite funny."

Harry huffed. There were better things he could be doing with his time than being harassed by his friends. And Remus was still hovering in the doorway. No one else seemed to notice their professor's reluctance, as it were no one had seemed to notice him at all. This was too perfect. Harry smirked and slowly made his way over to Remus and pushed him with one finger back into his office.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looping his arms around the werewolf's neck.

Remus sighed and rested his hands on Harry's hips. "I'm not so sure about this." He sounded nervous, almost painfully shy, very un-Remus like, especially recently.

He kissed Remus chastely. "You'll be fine."

"But what if-"

Harry put two fingers against Remus' lips. "Moony, you've got to trust me on this."

"I'm just not used to this." He said fingering the edge of his shirt nervously.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I've always been insecure," Remus said, smiling timidly. "This probably isn't going to be as bad as I'm making it out to be."

"I know it won't." Harry hugged him tightly. "You just have to convince yourself of this." He smirked. "If it'll make you feel better I'll hold your hand."

If Remus had been eating or drinking something, it would have wound up all over Harry. "You sure that's a wise idea?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't really care." He said convincingly. He pulled down the collar of his shirt down revealing quite a large mark on his neck. To most of the students it would look like a regular hickey. But there were those who would know what it was immediately. He had marked Harry, claiming him as his own. Remus suddenly felt ill. "And if this doesn't tip someone off," Harry continued, "then nothing ever will." He sighed. "It's almost two months now Remus. I'm sick of hiding this."

Remus nodded dumbly, his eyes staring unwaveringly at the mark. He still couldn't get over it. It was bad enough he had wound up bonding with Harry well before he had originally intended to, but to have marked him in such a blatant way. He felt like a monster.

Harry had been watching the emotions flit across his lover's face and was saddened to realize the two emotion he could recognize was self doubt and disgust. He gently cupped Remus' cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Hazel eyes met his fearfully. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed Remus.

"I love you Remus Jeffery Lupin." He said, lovingly brushing his thumb across the elder man's lips. "The self-doubting has to stop."

Remus was in a daze. Had he heard Harry correctly? Did he just tell him he loved him? How could Harry love him? He must have been mistaken there was no way Harry could have just said that…was there? He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw nothing but adoration and affection blazing back at him.

"You," He gulped, "love me?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course I do." He kissed Remus again to prove his point. "Now, you have a class to teach unless I'm mistaken." He softened a bit, brushing an errant piece of hair out of Remus' face. "Unless you would rather I just taught it."

"I love you too." Remus said suddenly, but no less affectionately than Harry had.

Harry laughed. "I knew that already you great lump, you only tell me about hundred times a day. Now there's a classroom of thirty-odd students waiting to be taught something that very well may save their lives someday. So you either get your delectable arse out there and start teaching, or I'll tell them all that you sleep with a stuffed wolf."

Remus looked scandalized. "You bought me that wolf imp, but fine, I'll go out and teach the bloody class."

"Good." Harry said kissing Remus one last time.

He took Harry's hand in his. All the fear that had disappeared with Harry's proclamation came rushing back in one foul swoop, but now it was tenfold.

Harry shook his head and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You ready for real this time?"

Remus nodded a bit reluctantly and was surprised when Harry forcibly dragged him out of the classroom, both unaware of the fact that Harry had left the top few button of his shirt undone and the mark was now clearly visible to the student population. But neither were aware as Harry was just trying to convince Remus to stay in the room.

"Rem, you have to stay."

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't, I don't have to stay." He said. He tried to take a step away, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Please, let me go." He whispered pleadingly, head bowed.

Harry let go of Remus arm reluctantly. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He muttered. Harry nodded and kissed Remus gently on the cheek. Remus left the classroom distractedly, but no less sad looking then before. Harry watched him go worriedly. There definitely was something wrong with Remus and once the class was over he was determined to find out what. He turned and found he had an audience.

"Um." He said, wishing he could just follow Remus out of the room. Hermione and Draco were watching him intently and he pleaded with them to do something with his eyes.

Draco sighed and stood up. He couldn't just strand Harry in front of the class, thinking fast he grabbed Hermione on the way up. Harry visibly relaxed allowing Draco time to really look him over. The mark at the base of Harry's neck was even more noticeable now, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Got a plan?" He whispered when he reached the front of the class, Hermione in tow. Harry shook his head and miserably looked at the closed office door.

Hermione sighed and grabbed Harry's chin and turned it so he was looking at her. "Harry, focus. Remus left, but only to his rooms. He'll be there when class is done. We need you to teach this class."

Harry nodded and picked up the lesson plan off the desk and read it over. He sighed in relief at least the lesson would be an easy one. He handed the sheet to Draco who read it through once before handing it to Hermione, who didn't need to know much more then the name of the lesson to know what was going to happen. Harry waved them back to their seats without a backwards glance and walked around the desk and leaned against the front of it crossing his legs.

"Can anyone of you tell me what the patronus spell does?" He asked sharply. The class immediately quieted down and stared at Harry like he was an alien. "We don't have all day people, either someone give me the answer now, or you'll be taking notes on every single subject you learned this year."

"You can't." Seamus said in shock. "You aren't the professor, Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes from her seat and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

The class gasped in shock. There was no denying it. Harry truly intended on teaching this class.

"The patronus charm is used to repel dementors and lethifolds." She supplied.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Care to demonstrate?"

She nodded and stood up from her seat and took her place next to Harry. He gave her a tiny grin of encouragement before stepping back to give her space. She rolled her shoulder's once and pointed her wand towards the middle of the class.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver beaver leapt out of her wand and onto the floor. Not seeing any immediate danger it scurried around the room before disappearing.

"Well done." Harry praised. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Potter, you're not allowed to give or take points." Zambini pointed out in irritation. "Only professors, prefects, and the head boy and girl are."

"Ah, you are mistaken, Mr. Zambini." Harry said. "I am an assitant and as such I have just as much right as a professor would to give and take points, and I would appreciate it if you would address me as Professor Potter, or just Sir when I am teaching." He grinned maliciously. "I have just as much power to hand out detentions as well and trust me when I say they won't be with your head of house." He looked around the class at the rest of the gob smacked faces. "If anyone has a problem with this they can take it up with Professor Lupin, when he gets back."

Justin raised his hand hesitantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Finch-Fletchy?"

"Har- er...Sir, where did Professor Lupin go?"

He grimaced and glanced at the closed office door again, then shook his head before returning his attention back to Justin, his eyes taking on a glassy sheen, making most of the class wonder if he might cry.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

Draco glared at the Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure what was going on between Harry and Remus himself, but he knew it was something big and Remus' leaving without explanation had obviously hurt Harry. He looked at Harry to make sure he was ok and realized with shock that the raven-haired boy was trembling and grasping his forehead.

"Harry?" He asked cautiously, standing up.

Harry shook his head frantically and held up a hand to keep Draco where he was. He collapsed to his knees and let out a soft whimper. That was enough to mobilize Hermione, Draco, and Ron. They immediately rushed to Harry's side all of them unsure of what to do. Well, Draco had an idea.

"Finnigan." He barked, causing the sandy-haired Irishman to hop out of his seat and come rushing to the blonde's side. His friend was in pain and if he needed he'd do whatever it took. "I need you to go get Lupin."

Seamus looked bewildered. "And just where am I supposed to find him."

Draco growled. "His quarters are right, next door, just knock on the painting of Medusa."

Seamus nodded and fled the classroom, returning two minutes later, trying to explain to Remus what had happened even though he wasn't sure himself.

All his explanations were for nothing anyway when Remus saw Harry clawing at his scar and crying out in pain. All thoughts of where they were flew out of his mind as he saw blood begin to trickle down Harry's face. In a blink of an eye he was by Harry's side gathering the thrashing boy into his arms.

"Harry." He said frantically, pulling Harry's hands off his face and getting Hermione and Draco to pin them to his sides. "Love, come on, snap out of it." Remus didn't hear the shocked whispers at his proclamation. He was too busy trying to get Harry to snap out of it. The boy continued to whimper and struggle to free his hands. "Come on, beautiful, open those gorgeous green eyes." Harry seemed to be calming down, the thrashing stopped entirely, but shudders still wracked through the too thin body. Cruciatus, it was glaringly obvious that Harry had just had a vision and a bad one at that. He looked up at Ron. "Ron, I need you to go get an anti-Crucio potion from Madame Pomfrey."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he nodded once before bolting from the room. Remus groaned, bringing Harry closer, pleading with him to open his eyes.

"Harry, love, come on wake up." He took the piece of cloth Hermione handed him and dabbed gently at the cut on Harry's forehead.

Harry gasped, his eyes flew open frantically looking around the classroom. His breathing became labored and he started squirming around trying to get out of Remus' grip.

"Leggo." He mumbled pleadingly. "Please, lemme go."

"Harry. Harry, calm down." Remus said, struggling to keep Harry still. "You're safe."

Harry stilled. There was something so familiar and safe about that voice. He looked up, locking his gaze with Remus' worried one.

"Remy." Harry coughed and Remus held him closer, gently stroking the shivering boy's back.

"Shh, it's ok, Harry." Remus crooned, standing up and cradling Harry to his chest. "Hermione, Draco, if you would follow me please."

Once he reached the door, he paused, shifted Harry a bit in his arms and turned to face the class. "Class dismissed."

**

* * *

A/N: Hugs and kisses to all of you and welcome to the end of Chapter 6. Hm.. out of curiousity has anyone noticed the serious lack of RL/HP fanart I have and I'd love to draw some but alas I have no artistic talent whatsoever. So I was wondering if maybe someone somewhere who can draw would like to draw me something that I had in mind leave me a review or e-mail if you want to know what it is. I'd love for this to be drawn before my birthday in April I really would. Ciao.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Plot furtherment!

**A/N: Think postively at least I didn't go five months without an update this time. Anyways I hope you like it. It certainly is the longest chapter so far.**

"Harry?" A feminine voice drifted through his subconscious. "Harry, we need you to get up."

Harry cracked open an eyelid and saw Hermione hovering over him worriedly.

He opened both eyes and struggled to sit up. "What happened?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked over at Remus who had been leaning against the wall lost in thought.

"We were rather hoping you could tell us." Draco announced, sitting next to him on the bed. "You gave us quite a scare there."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, glancing at Remus.

"Too long." Remus muttered, pushing away from the wall.

Hermione giggled. Draco stared at her oddly for a moment, then blushed lightly. Harry, of course, noticed this and wondered what was going through the blonde's head.

Then again, he thought suddenly, maybe I don't want to know what's going on in there. He tried unsuccessfully to move a bit to get a better view, but gave up on the idea.

"Harry." Remus spoke, sitting down next to the lethargic youth. "We need you to tell us what you remember."

Harry snuggled against Remus' warm body and shivered. "I don't want to." He whined irritably.

The werewolf held Harry close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. It must have been a doozey if Harry wasn't willing to talk about it. He hadn't had one quite like this since….Remus tipped the boy's head up so he was forced to look at him.

"Love, what did you see?" He asked gently, trying not to sound like he was prying.

Green eyes met his fearfully for a brief second before turning away. "I can't…"

"Can't, or won't?" He asked softly.

"Won't." Came the reluctant answer.

He heard Hermione sigh somewhere off to his left. "Can you and Draco go for a minute?" Harry asked his best friends pleadingly.

"Of course." Hermione said pleasantly, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. "We'll be just out in the other room if you need anything."

Harry nodded waiting until the bedroom door was closed. "Sirius and Tonks may be in trouble."

Remus blinked a few times, before responding. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"No." He said quietly. "That's why I didn't say anything sooner."

"Oh, Harry." Remus began.

"Don't 'Oh Harry' me, Remus, I don't want to hear this again." He shook his head forcefully as if to dispel the words. "It was my fault the first time and nothing you, or anyone else, can says will convince me otherwise."

"But-"

Harry shot Remus a dirty look and he silenced. "Please, Remus."

"Fine." He shifted around Harry till he was situated behind his favorite boy wonder. "But the instant Padfoot gets back we're all going to sit down and have a nice long talk about this."

The youth nodded, exhaling loudly. "We should probably go tell Albus, right?"

Remus sighed softly, the sudden rush of air tickling the side of Harry's neck.

"Yes, he should probably know just to get them a warning."

Harry nodded and stretched, sitting up in the bed, "No time like the present I suppose."

Remus rolled his eyes, wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, and pulled him back down. Harry laughed as he disentangled himself from the now pouting defense teacher.

"Come on, Remy, you know we have to." Harry said, pulling Remus to his feet.

"Alright alright." He chuckled, getting up off the bed grudgingly, mock-glaring up at the raven haired youth in front of him. He stood up,  
stretching, and earned a sharp smack on the arse for not moving fast enough.

He cocked an eyebrow at the smirking boy. "Cheeky brat." He murmured affectionately, dropping a quick kiss on top of Harry's head.

A knock on the door frame startled both of them.

"Albus, is waiting for you out here." Draco said sounding slightly peevish.

Harry wished he could tell what was bothering his blonde friend, but figured he'd be told in time so he let it go.

"How long has he been out there?" Remus asked.

"Long enough." Draco replied.

Remus frowned slightly. Why would Albus be waiting for them? Normally he would have just barged in without so much as a knock on the door. He glanced at Harry whose frown was even more pronounced than his was. Something strange was going on and he really didn't like it at all.

Harry slipped past Draco silently and just stared. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch like Draco said he was, but that wasn't who he was looking at. Oh no, Harry's attention was completely and totally on the man sitting next to Dumbledore grinning madly in his direction.

"What? Too manly to give you're godfather a hug?" Sirius teased, opening him arms out expectantly.

Harry laughed and launched himself into his godfather's embrace, extremely relieved to see him alive and well. Dumbledore stood excusing himself, muttering something about important business he had to attend. Draco, however, was the only one who took any notice of this and decided it was time for him to leave and go find Hermione; they had quite a bit to discuss now.

Remus, who had heard Harry's guffaw from the bedroom went out to investigate.

"Sirius." Remus exclaimed in happy surprise.

Sirius grinned up at his best friend, "Remus, don't sound so surprised."

Remus laughed and shook his head, "You always did have impeccable timing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry leaned back a bit, his expression grave where it once had been euphoric. "I had a vision." He said meekly.

Sirius looked uneasily between Harry and Remus for a few moments before asking, "What about?"

"Tonks," Harry said his emerald eyes shimmered with unreleased tears, but if they were of sorrow or elation neither man could tell, "and you."

Sirius didn't say anything -just held the boy. Harry wasn't sure why he was crying, but now that he had started he couldn't seem to stop. He felt the couch dip beside him and assumed Remus had taken Dumbledore's abandoned spot. Blindly, he reached for his lover, for that was what Remus was now, what had transpired in the shower that morning was still amazing, even Sirius' remarkable appearance, did nothing to quell the small high he had been riding all day. After all, he was no longer a virgin and that was a big deal.

Burying his face in Remus' shoulder, he inhaled the werewolf's familiar earthy scent. Harry needed reassurance, not that Sirius was here, because he could feel Sirius shifting slightly next to Remus and that really in itself was all the reassurance he needed for that. Nope he wanted to know for certain Remus' feelings for him because no matter how long Remus had been telling him he loved him, Harry just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that anyone could love him that way. He'd never tell Remus this insecurity, but he really needed to know that it just wasn't some great ploy, or joke on his behalf.

Remus was taken aback when Harry suddenly had clambered off Sirius' lap onto his own, but it wasn't like he was going to push him off. Harry's behavior was odd. Remus had expected him to want to spend time with Sirius not be held by him. Not that he was complaining, but it really confused him to see Harry like this. It was bad enough that Harry had been out for a good deal of the morning and afternoon. Remus had never been more afraid of anything in his life. Poppy had come to check on him and told him everything was alright physically with Harry, but Remus wasn't sure that was true. He had been too still. Fear had gripped him as he watched the proceedings from the corner of the room as Draco and Hermione curled up around their friend.

Jealousy and possessiveness reared their ugly heads as Harry moved to wrap his arms around Hermione, who had been gently running her fingers through his hair in a practiced motion. As he managed to calm himself down he realized how easy the three of them seemed to mesh together as if this sort of position had once been a daily occurrence.

Harry shifted a bit, bringing Remus back to the present. He almost jumped off the couch when he saw two faces looking at him with concern.

Sirius chuckled at Remus intense reaction. "Jeez, Moony, you act like you've seen a ghost."

"Har bloody Ha." Remus muttered, kissing Harry's forehead and the unceremoniously pushing him off his lap. Harry fell to the floor with a

startled yelp.

The youth glared up at him from his new resting place on the floor. "That wasn't very nice."

Remus shrugged apologetically, leaning heavily against Sirius. Both of them stared down at Harry in amusement.

"See if you two get anything nice for Christmas." Harry groused, standing up. "I'm going to go find Draco and Hermione." Seeing the worried expressions, he hastened to add, "They're both in the library." Noticing that neither man seemed to look any less satisfied he sighed. "I'll be back in a half an hour, alright?"

He stared between the two adults and felt a growing sense of disappointment. Maybe he shouldn't have asked and just left.

Soon Remus couldn't take the hurt look on his mate's face and laughed. "Go on, brat, we'll still be here when you get back."

Harry smiled brightly, and hugged Remus tightly, then Sirius as well. "Thank you."

"Get out of here kid, before we change our minds." Sirius called.

Harry saluted and ran out of the room intent on finding his friends.

Remus watched him go with apprehension. It hadn't been that long since Harry had had his vision and he was acting like it never happened. Sirius apparently was feeling the same way. A small frown marred his normally cheerful façade.

"He's repressing it." Remus stated worriedly.

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Harry's going to have to tell us sometime. We can't let him ignore it, even if it was a false vision. They still have  
some truth to them."

Remus sighed and leaned back against the azure couch. "We can't just straight out ask him though; trust me, I tried, and he clammed right up."

"Speaking of which," Sirius said, turning slightly so he was facing Remus, "why is he here and not in the Hospital Wing?"

Remus froze. It was a perfectly acceptable question, one which he didn't have a good answer for. "He was teaching when the vision hit him, my room just happens to be the closest."

There, Remus thought, it's not a complete lie anyway.

Sirius nodded is head slowly, not entirely believing what Remus had said. There was definitely something different between the two, it had been there when he had last come to visit. There seemed to be a tension between his best friend and his godson. Whatever it was he was suddenly determined to solve the problem. It wasn't good if they were arguing with one another, especially if he was going to have to be in the middle of it.

"Is something else wrong, Moony?"

Remus jumped out of his skin. "No, n-nothing's wrong, whatever made you think something was wrong?" He rambled. Did Sirius know what was going on between him and Harry? He felt himself beginning to panic. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, taking deep gulping breaths. His entire world was shattering around him.

"Remus. Remus, calm down." Sirius soothed, frantically trying to calm down his best friend.

The door to the room burst open and Harry came flying into the room followed closely by Hermione and Draco, who both looked equally confused and concerned. Harry could only see Remus as he maneuvered around Sirius' legs and gently shook Remus. He had to get him to calm down.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was Remus was reacting badly to it. It still scared him that he could feel Remus' emotions and he couldn't control how he felt because of them. At the moment if Remus got any worse Harry was certain he'd go down with him.

"Remus, please snap out of it." Harry said, shaking the older man roughly. "Please, Remy, it hurts."

Remus blinked rapidly, his eyes finally settling on the boy in front of him. "Harry." He croaked, shakily reaching out his hand to touch him. "Gods, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry grasped Remus' hand, with his own and gently brought it up to cup him cheek. "What for, Remus?"

He blinked again, gathering his thoughts. "For today."

Harry bit his lip and hung his head. The thoughts he had been entertaining came back full force as Remus apologized. Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Obviously Remus didn't mean anything he had said. But before he could feel too disappointed with himself Remus spoke again.

"For leaving you alone when you needed me most. For taking something you held dear without your permission, for thinking this would work." His voice had gotten softer through the speech till only Harry could hear him. "Forgive me, Harry." He beseeched, his amber eyes begging for something Harry wasn't going to give him.

Harry was flabbergasted, he thought it had been his problem, but obviously he wasn't the only who needed to be reassured of their relationship.

"I'd like to know what's going on." Sirius demanded anxiously.

Hermione and Draco shared knowing looks, before pulling Sirius off the couch despite his loud protests.

"Don't worry about them, Sirius." Hermione said soothingly, leading him out of the room. "Let's go get a snack form the kitchen."

She threw a look over her shoulder at Draco who seemed to understand what she was asking of him. Draco hurried up till he was on the other side of Sirius before he too started to soothe the older man's frayed nerves.

Harry gently rested his head in Remus' lap. Almost unconsciously, Remus started to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I can't forgive you of that, Remus." Harry murmured tenderly. Remus looked crushed by this proclamation. "I can't because I don't regret any of it."

"But-"

Harry cut him off. "Remus, even if you hadn't left me alone in the class, the vision still would have come. There was nothing you could do about it."

"You're too good for me." Remus said, pulling Harry up off the floor. He stood up as well. "What would I do without you?" He leaned down, staring in Harry's emerald eyes for a brief moment, before capturing his lips with his own.

* * *

"You two know something that I don't." Sirius said, eyeing the two teenagers in front of him. 

Hermione looked at him guiltily, while Draco managed to maintain a cool façade.

"There's something you're not telling Harry and Remus." Draco shot back.

Sirius paled minutely. Draco smirked triumphantly. He had known something was off with Harry's godfather from the moment he had entered Remus' room.

Now Hermione looked peeved. "What is it this time, Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at his butterbeer and played with the bottle for a few moments before saying. "The ministry found out that I'm still alive."

"But how?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Albus is sending me to a different safe house. One of the older Potter properties." He paused and took a sip of his drink. "Harry gained control of them a year ago when he turned 16."

"And he still doesn't know?" Draco questioned suspiciously.

"Not that I know of. I believe that it was Albus who thought all the money might go to his head."

Hermione furrowed her brow, conflicting emotions warred over her features. "Harry never cared about money."

"Or the fame." Draco added, feeling righteous indignation for his best friend.

"He won't be happy." Hermione rejoined, angry with the headmaster for keeping something else from Harry. "Godric's Hollow….?"

"Is fully restored." Sirius answered, sighing deeply. "Again, it was Albus' idea to not tell Harry. Actually, Minerva felt the most strongly about telling him about it. I don't think I've ever heard her give Albus such a hard time."

Hermione grinned imagining her head of house arguing with Dumbledore. "She didn't win though, did she?"

"Unfortunately no." Sirius said, "Although she had the entire Order's support."

"What was Dumbledore's excuse this time?"

"He didn't give one."

"He didn't give one?" Draco asked, wondering what the old man was up to this time.

"I think I may know why." Hermione ventured. "If Harry were allowed to go visit his parents' house he might not want to come back. I know I wouldn't."

"That very well may be the reason." Agreed Sirius.

"But it shouldn't be such a problem," Draco said. "Unless…."

"Unless what, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What has Harry always wanted?" He asked, throwing both Hermione and Sirius completely off balance. Since neither of them answered right away he answered for them, "Family. Harry has always wanted a family. He'd never say it, but he's extremely jealous of what Ron and Ginny have. It's the one thing he never could and neither of them seem to see it."

Hermione was confused. "But what does that have to do with him going to Godric's Hollow?"

"Think about it, Hermione." Sirius said continuing on with what Draco was getting at. "Dumbledore fashioned himself to be the grandfatherly figure in Harry's life and we both know that Harry loves the old man despite what he says. But…"

"If he knew then it would be one thing too many. Harry's family history is right under his nose and he has no idea it's there." Hermione filled in finally understanding. "Oh, this is just terrible."

"I agree." Draco murmured. "When are you going to tell him?" He directed the question at Sirius.

"When you two allow me to go back to Remus' rooms, which, by the way reminds me. What is going on with those two?"

Hermione chuckled softly, getting up from the table they had been sitting at. "Trust me, Sirius, you don't want to know."

* * *

"I think Sirius might suspect something." Harry said, his head resting in Remus' lap, his feet were propped up on the arm rest at the other end of the couch. Remus snorted. Harry gazed up at him curiously, "What?" 

"I think so too, but not what he thinks we suspect."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks we're having an argument."

Harry laughed. "We certainly do act distant when he's around us; that's for sure."

"What do you plan to do to rectify this problem?"

He smirked, "Nothing. Let him think that. As a matter of fact, let's play it up a bit, shall we?"

"You're mean." Remus reprimanded, then grinned deviously, "What's the plan?"

They jumped apart when they heard a knock at the door. Curiously, Harry went to answer it.

Sirius, Hermione, and Draco fell through the door in a giant pile. Harry raised an eyebrow critically.

"I do believe they were eavesdropping on us, Remus." He said circling the pile like a vulture. "What should we do with them?"

Remus stood behind Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at them with trace amusement. "I don't know, Harry."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare." Hermione said warningly as Harry withdrew his wand from his robes.

"My dear, Hermione, it's only a small hex." Harry said laughingly.

Hermione, Draco and Sirius instantly split apart and jumped to their feet frantically.

"Aw, just ruin my fun, why don't you?"

Draco socked him in the arm. "You hex me, you die, Potter."

"That threat was so much scarier two years ago." Harry said sounding bored. He turned around and saw Remus talking to Dumbledore's floating head in the fire. He couldn't hear anything so he assumed there was a silencing charm around the area. But what could they need a silencing charm for?

Remus shot Sirius a dirty look, before saying something else to Dumbledore then canceling the spell.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Remus demanded, sounding hurt.

Harry looked between the two in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Harry, kiddo, really I was going to tell you this sooner." Sirius began. "But I'm not allowed to stay in the castle."

"What? Why?"

"I'm still a wanted man no matter how many people know of my innocence. As long as Fudge remains in office I'm still on the run."

"Then where will you go?" Harry asked, defeated, but angry.

"A small cottage on the property of Potter Mansion."

Harry blinked, then blinked again. Clearly he did not hear right. "Did you just say Potter Mansion?"

"Yes, I did, kiddo." He said shrugging apologetically. "There's a place called Potter Mansion."

It was a statement not a question, but Remus answered anyway. "Yes, it's been in your family for centuries."

"I own a mansion."

Hermione and Draco nodded, both having gotten a brief description of the place Sirius would be staying on the way back.

"And you are going to be staying in a cottage?"

This time Sirius nodded.

"Why aren't you staying in the mansion then?"

"I have to be invited in by the owner;" Sirius replied, "you."

"Fine then, you're allowed to go in." Harry said, completely missing the point.

Remus chuckled the raspy quality sent shivers of desire shooting through Harry's body. Damn that man was distracting at times.

"Harry, it's not that simple." Draco said. "If you're allowing someone to stay for an extended period of time you have to adjust the wards to allow that person to be able to stay unattended."

"Then, I'll do it." Harry said decisively. "I can, can't I?"

Hermione nodded. "In theory, yes, but you'd have to get Dumbledore's permission."

"Hermione's right, Harry." Remus spoke. "Since you are still a student, you are still technically under his supervision and protection."

"Damn." He swore. "Well, then I'll just have to go ask for it, won't I?"

**A/N Well, what did you think? I liked it I got to go ahead and play with other characters who, while have been in story didn't get to have conversations alone.**


	8. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Sorry for the enormously long wait. I feel rather guilty but I didn't have a good idea of how I wanted to word this chapter till well last week and then I had Senior Essay which is not a picnic let me tell you. But thank you for bearing with me. I love all the reviews and responses I get for this story it still blows my mind. I love you all!**

The next Hogsmeade weekend found Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Draco walking down a very creepy dirt road. The trees were gnarled and hung over the road limply the foliage obscuring all light from the sun. Strange plants lined the roads sending off interesting smells. Harry was leaning heavily against Remus just taking in the scenery. Remus had his arm around Harry's waist keeping him close. Draco and Hermione were walking ahead, discussing something quietly with one another. Occasionally one would point something out and they'd be off on another heated discussion.

"So how did you manage to get Dumbledore's permission," Remus asked casually.

Harry snorted. "It wasn't that hard."

"Humour me."

"I said please."

Remus laughed uproariously and shook his head. "For some reason I don't believe you."

Harry shrugged, grinning. "Not my problem that you don't trust me."

"Trusting and believing something that was quite obviously a lie is two completely different things, Harry."

The youth had the audacity to laugh. "Fine, I'll tell. I blackmailed him."

Remus blinked and paused mid-step before seemingly regaining control of him self and fell back in step with Harry. "With what?"

Harry smirked. "Not my place to say. Although by the way he reacted I rather say it gave him quite a bit of shock that I knew about it."

"Careful Harry, your Slytherin side is showing," Remus teased. Harry had told him the story of his sorting a few weeks ago. And it was times like these when he wondered if Harry wouldn't have been better off in Slytherin after all.

Harry brought his hand to his mouth in mock contrition. And then frantically pretended to search for it. "Where is it?" he spun around in a circle. "Quick Remy help me cover it up!"

Remus grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him flush against him. "It's right here," he growled, amber eyes scintillating with mirth, but it was the undercurrent of desire that threw Harry off. Thus he was unprepared when Remus' lips suddenly descended upon his own possessively. Harry gasped, his free hand reached up behind his lovers head and twined in the longish mane.

"Do they have any sense of propriety?" Draco scoffed. Hermione hit him lightly on the arm in a silent reprimand. She had been silently observing them all morning and actually was quite enjoying the constant banter between the two. When they had thought no one had been watching one would grab the other for a quick kiss. Hermione found it rather sweet, if not a bit overly  
affectionate. And if she wasn't mistaken most of the affection was directed towards Remus from Harry.

"They don't need to," she answered, linking her arm through the blondes.

"Oh don't they?" He teased, grinning at her.

Hermione huffed, sticking her nose in the air. "Some people would find it sweet."

"Not all people," Draco noted sadly.

Hermione sighed, glancing back over her shoulder to see if Remus and Harry had ended their little tryst. Draco followed her line of vision and grinned.

"I thought you said they were cute," he smirked.

She bristled, squaring her shoulders. "They are cute." She glanced at them again. "They're just dallying and it bothers me."

"Bothers or annoys?"

Hermione flushed, "Annoys," she muttered.

Draco smiled broadly, but it quickly vanished as they neared the end of the road. There, at the end, was a wrought iron gate. Hermione bit her lip as she placed her hand against the padlock keeping it locked. Looking up, she noticed two cherub angels staring down at her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming up behind them. He gazed between his two friends suspiciously.

"It's locked Potter."

Harry glared at the blonde. "I can see that, Malfoy." He pulled out his wand and tapped the padlock. He watched it dissolve with a satisfied smirk. "Ladies first." He bowed exaggeratedly to Hermione.

Hermione grinned, stepping around the raven-haired young man and onto the stone path. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"It i-OW!" Harry yelped, falling onto his knees. His vision blurred from the tears crowding his eyes. The back of his neck stung like hell. He felt for something sticking into the back of his neck and found nothing. Then came the pain. It rippled through his body, radiating from his chest outward like a thousand angry wasps stinging his insides. He coughed harshly, falling fully onto the ground. It was everywhere. He could feel it eating at his insides. "Get _it_ OUT OF ME!" he screamed scratching at his arms and torso, drawing thin lines of blood that were visible through his white cotton shirt. He bit his lip to keep in the cries of torture. It hurt so damn much.

Harry's body thrashed wildly on the dirt, making it impossible to get near him. Hermione and Draco made a futile attempt to get closer, but that resulted in kicked shins. Remus seemed frozen in place. But Harry was seeing none of this; the pain had seemed to reach a boiling point in his abdomen. He couldn't stand it any longer, bottom lip swollen and bloody, he opened his mouth and let out an unearthly scream, clutching at his stomach, ripping at it, as his whole body arched off the ground. Ripped in two, he was being ripped in two right through the abdomen.

Draco couldn't take the pained screaming any longer, he didn't consider himself brave but he had to get close to Harry to get them back to the school. But, before he could even get near again Harry vanished. Draco stumbled backwards, blinking furiously. Hermione collapsed to the ground behind him, sobbing.

And Remus, Draco turned to look at the older man in concern and was shocked to see him lying on the ground. Draco frowned as he kneeled beside the listless man, the man's amber eyes staring blankly into nothingness, one scarred hand rested gently on his stomach. Draco snapped his fingers in front of Remus' eyes trying to get a reaction, but one wasn't forth coming.

"Hermione, stop!" He commanded harshly. The frizzy haired brunette automatically did as she was told. Her tear stained face staring at Draco as if she had never seen him before. He curled a finger at her, demanding her to come to him.

On autopilot she crawled to Draco's side awaiting further instruction. Draco sighed. He hated feeling helpless and that was what they were at the moment, completely and totally helpless. Draco Malfoy prided himself on many things, figuring out what to do in stressful situations was not one of them. That was Hermione's field, but seeing that Hermione was temporarily shell shocked, he was stuck. He sighed again gazing up at the looming mansion before them. Sirius was in there, somewhere, waiting for them to show up. Draco chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He had two choices at the moment and neither of them looked pretty. He could either stay here and wait to see if help will come or, and boy did he dislike this or, he could go up to the mansion and find Black leaving Hermione and Remus out in the open. He still didn't know who or what had been done with Harry or if the attacker or attackers were still around idly waiting for something to happen.

His grey-blue eyes shrewdly surveyed the surrounding area, looking for any immediate danger. He was defenseless if there was more than one person out there. He could duel one on one with any witch or wizard, but he couldn't take on more. There was nobody as far as he could see. It seemed the attacker had gotten what he had wanted and had left. But who would know exactly where Harry was. This trip was planned in total secrecy. Draco himself had not known about it till that morning and look where it had gotten him.

He growled in frustration, fishing around in his pocket for the empty chocolate frog box. He grinned triumphantly, holding the piece of trash in front of him. Without hesitating he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the box. With a whispered spell, he forced the empty box in Hermione's hand and placed the hand with the box in Remus' hand and with another spell they both disappeared.

Draco stood up, brushing the dirt off his black trousers. He didn't want to think about the consequences of his actions. He just made an unauthorized portkey, a criminal offence.

"Malfoy!" Draco spun around in fear, but it was quickly replaced with relief as he saw Black loping down the stone path leading from the mansion. As Black drew near Draco let out a loud sigh, feeling tired and strangely safe. The older man came to a halt right in front of him. Draco slowly raised his head locking weary grey eyes with concerned blue. "Where is Harry?"

Draco lowered his eyes and kicked at a loose stone sending it skipping into the woods. "Gone," he finally said, still not looking at the older man.

"What do you mean gone?" Sirius grabbed Draco's shoulder, "Gone where?"

Draco shook his head eventually, he light headed and now that the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off he had become exhaustions mistress. "I don't know," he mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled forward into a fatherly embrace.

* * *

Harry woke up disoriented. It was too dark to be afternoon, but something told him that he hadn't been unconscious that long. The stale scent of sweat, blood, and fear clung heavily to the air making it hard to breathe. He struggled to sit up, but his stomach strongly protested this movement, he turned over and threw up on the hard, wet concrete. He moaned in pain, closing his eyes willing himself away. 

"He should be awake by now. That dosage only knocks you out for a few hours. "

Harry heard a loud clank and the grating sound of metal sliding across the floor, before the noise stopped. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to know who was his captures and he certainly had no intention of finding out what they wanted with him. He remained perfectly still as he heard the distinct tap of high heels cross the floor towards him, there was a good chance that she, he assumed it was a she, might not have seen his rather gruesome reemergence into the land of the living.

He heard a soft chuckle definitively female, "You know," she said conversationally, "I saw you wake up. Just be glad Rob didn't."

Harry made a huge show of opening his eyes and when he finally did a very pretty brunette greeted him with a smile. He didn't return it. Her smile dropped off her face and she opened up the folder she had in her hands. Harry watched all this with a type of cautious distress. The young woman seemed nice enough. She was wearing a nice deep blue robe over a pair of nice slacks and a black blouse. He noted the white badge on her chest signifying her healer status, what he didn't get is why she was holding him hostage. Obviously she wasn't after his money and from all appearances she just realized who he was.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice rough.

She smiled slightly, a light blush appearing high on her cheekbones. "I'm so sorry, my names Jennifer."

All right, Harry thought, still trying to get an accurate reading of this woman, she seemed nice enough. But nice wasn't what he was looking for. Dumbledore was nice that didn't make him a good person. He studied her every movement and noticed she kept staring at the exit and then at the far corner. She must have noticed the intensity of his gaze because she soundlessly cast a silencing charm around them. Harry was on edge. With the silencing bubble around them there was no way for him to call for help. Although the more he thought this the more he realized even if he could the attempt would be futile.

"Mr. Potter, I know you're scared and you have a right to be. As a matter of fact I completely understand that you don't trust me," she pretended to write something down nodding decisively. The actions confused more then soothed Harry. "Do you know why you're here?"

He shook his head. No. He really had no idea what he had done to warrant such treatment. He couldn't sense any dark magic around him. The atmosphere wasn't sinister it was frightened.

"You are with child Mr. Potter, a werewolf's child to be precise," Jennifer said analytically as if this was an everyday occurrence. "If you really need further information, it is Remus J. Lupin's child."

Harry spluttered, momentarily forgetting he couldn't get up without considerable pain. And when the pain hit it momentarily made him black out. When he came to again, he saw Jennifer leaning over him worry very evident in her bright blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "It's just…most people who are here already knew about their pregnancy and were half expecting this."

Harry nodded slowly. "But why would they be expecting this sort of treatment."

Jennifer held his head down, to keep him still. "You must hold still I'll explain everything after. If I don't get the time to I'll write, but Mr. Potter, Harry, may I call you Harry?"

"Sure," he said uncertainly, not liking the fact that she was restraining him.

"I'm so sorry about this," Jennifer apologized sincerely, "but I have to make this look as believable as possible. Do you have something in your pockets? Anything will do."

He looked at the brunette like she was insane but slowly reached into his pocket. He felt a candy wrapper and moved to pull it out, but before he could Jennifer was restraining his hand.

"Don't," she said, buckling the restraint as Harry twisted a bit playing along. Although, he wasn't sure why he had to. Jennifer shot him a faintly amused look, before finishing off his feet. Surreptitiously, she reached in his pocket and pulled out the candy wrapper, making it look like she was checking the restraints one last time. "I'm going to have to give you the anesthesia, it'll hurt like hell for a few moments before your stomach goes numb.

Harry gulped, his body tensing in fearful anticipation. He wasn't a stranger to pain especially not today, but he still didn't think he was going to enjoy the experience. He looked at the rather large needle in the young woman's hands and briefly muddled over the fact that most things expect perhaps the silencing charm had all been muggle.

"Sorry," she said again, sticking it in his stomach carefully. She had been right; Harry felt the potion whiz through his body setting his veins a flame. It hurt, his body arched off the bed the restraints holding him in place. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Harry, the pain began to recede leaving him feeling pleasantly tingly.

He stared up at Jennifer as she lifted her wand pointing it at Harry's stomach. "I'm going to use a minor cutting hex to draw some blood," she explained, a split second before sending the cutting hex his way. He couldn't feel it's affects but he certainly could see them. A steady trickle of blood was welling up over his stomach.

Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Jennifer turn and nod towards the far off wall. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, distracting him from the bloody mess he was becoming.

"There's a camera watching everything I'm doing," she told him, turning around to face him again, blocking his midsection from view of the camera she set the crinkled candy wrapper on top of his stomach and in a soft quaky voice said a spell. Harry looked at his stomach in horror as the candy wrapper turned into a bloody fetus. It's flesh had a blue hue to it indicating a lack of oxygen and it smelled horrible. The fetus was just too life like; even knowing that it had once been a candy wrapper couldn't settle him. Turning his head to the side, for that was all he could, raven-hair glued to his forehead by sweat, he vomited up stomach fluid and air. When the dry heaves stopped, he began to cry. Tears fell thick and heavy down his cheeks.

A glass was forced into his hand and he realized he'd been released from the restraints sometime since he had started throwing up, and she had removed the dead fetus. He heard Jennifer say the cleansing charm over him and immediately felt less grimy but the gruesome image of the dead child still hung in front of his eyes as if someone was dangling it in front of him, teasing him. Trembling still, he brought the glass to his lips and sighed as cold water trickled down his throat.

Jennifer sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed, gently she ran her hand down his back. "Harry, I hope you can forgive me."

Harry forced himself to look at her, not really ready to face the woman who had however good her original intentions had been scarred him. "Perhaps," he replied, his voice cracking.

She hung her head in quiet resignation. "I'm sure you have more questions," she whispered, biting her lip waiting for his reaction.

He nodded, "Where am I?"

"The ministry," she replied, sounding a bit bitter about it.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "The ministry? Why?"

"There have been a few new laws passed in the past few weeks. Surely you have read about it in the Daily Prophet?"

He shook his head, "No, why would they take innocent people off the street and do this?"

She shrugged, pushing her brown hair over her shoulder. "I don't know. One day Fudge just came into our offices saying there was to be new werewolf legislation and that was that."

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked, feeling anger slowly building within, but there were a few things he needed to know first.

"About a week," she responded, true disgust with herself showing through her crystal clear blue eyes. "You're the third person I've seen. And I can only hope you are the last."

He nodded, feeling satisfied with that answer, despite the fact that it meant three other people had been ripped from their peaceful lives to go through this. "Are you the only one doing this?"

"No there's about five of us total. As far as I know though, I'm the only one opposed to this and the only one who won't take the child from the parent."

"What is your last name?" he asked, wanting to get as much information about her as he could before she had to send him back.

She seemed surprised by the question, but she did answer. "O'May."

"That's not a pureblood name," he commented. It didn't really surprise him, but in a way it did.

Jennifer shook her head, "No it's not. My grandmother on my father's side was a witch. I'm muggleborn."

He nodded thoughtfully. His head ached and he felt tired. Now that the immediate danger was over he just wanted to sleep. But there was something niggling at the back of his head. Quite unexplainably he felt like he wanted to cry out in anguish, but the pain wasn't his own. Or maybe it was. The anesthetic was wearing off and it felt like someone was pulling hard on his innards, twisting them, attempting to pull them out.

"You must get going, before they get suspicious," Jennifer said, sounding urgent, but Harry only dimly heard her as pain engulfed his midsection. He screamed out in agony even as he felt a portkey activate, hooking beneath his navel and pulling him away.

**A/N: Well then, I honestly have no idea where that came from. Did you like it? I hope you did, because that was quite possibly the most angst ridden/adventure-y thing I have ever written.  
**

**_Next chapter:_ Harry figures out why after the anesthetic wore off he was in so much agony and before you say it was because of the cut it wasn't. It was healed over, but Harry was a bit out of it at the end there to notice something like that. Also Remus' reaction to the little bundle of joy Harry is carrying and they finally come clean about their relationship to certain people.**


	9. Comatose

**A/N: OMFG! I am so so sooooo sorry. I am officially a boob. You are all allowed to throw vegtables in various stages of rotting. But yes, I did update and while this chapter is painfully short in my mind, I refuse to call it a promise chapter. Nope, it's filler! A filler chapter I say! But it's here and it's more so nyeah. And yes once this is all done I'm going to go through and fix all the freakin plot holes that have developed throughout this.**

"He still isn't responding?"

Draco turned his head to the side and nodded at the frizzy brunette. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he once again turned his attention back on the broken form on the bed.

Hogwart's hospital wing was unusually quiet today and Hermione was finding it disconcerting. Was Madame Pomfrey purposefully keeping the hospital wing free of students or was it possible that the school was just having a good day accident wise? That seemed wholly unbelievable to her. In a school like this one an hour couldn't pass without someone having to be brought her.

"How long now?" she asked, perching on the arm of his chair. She glanced across the bed to where Sirius was gripping his friend's hand desperately looking ready to crack. The air in the room was thick with tension and unease and it was becoming difficult to not fidget. Tension rippled through her so thick and fierce that she was afraid the room would implode from it.

"4 hours," Draco said roughly. Hermione examined the blonde's face closely, noting the drawn expression and worry lines that marred his pale forehead. It was times like these that she was forcibly reminded how strongly Draco cared about Harry's well being. He may have been staring at Remus Lupin unflinchingly for the past four hours but she knew it wasn't out of concern for the man, but for Harry. Draco wasn't dense in any regard. Hermione had been pushing herself to remain on top grade wise and her main competition had always been this Slytherin.

"He'll be fine," she said, praying she kept the waver out of her voice. It wouldn't do to reassure Draco and sound nervous herself. Stars, this was harder than she thought it was going to be. She had tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think on her friends sudden disappearance and her teachers collapse but it was hard and so she found herself back where she started.

Draco looked up at her with an aggravated expression. "You can't know that."

Hermione shrugged noncommittally. There was really no convincing the blonde sometimes. He could be so stubborn about the worst things. She sighed, settling a hesitant hand at the back of his neck. He tensed for a moment before realizing that was all she was going to do and resumed his nervous posture. Her stomach twisted painfully as she stared down into the shuttered face of Remus. His eyes were open for all the good that did. He was barely blinking, his breathing was shallow and labored as if he was in pain and they didn't even know if that was true or not. Madame Pomfrey didn't have any more answers than they did, but it was obvious from the way she was treating the situation that she knew more than was letting on. There was something she was missing and it was driving her insane.

"Come on, Moony," a broken voice murmured, interrupting her train of thought. She glanced up at Sirius and her heart sank. Of course Sirius would be taking this harder than either of them. If something bad had really happened than Sirius would be losing a lot more than a friend and a professor. He'd be losing his entire family and Hermione was suddenly filled with dread. Sirius was already grieving something that hadn't even happened yet and she didn't have the heart to berate him for his lack of confidence in either men. Inside she felt exactly the same as he did, but if she didn't put on a brave front for both Draco and Sirius than all would be lost.

"Miss Granger, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Hermione nodded, removing herself from Draco's side, her fingers gently caressing his bare skin raising gooseflesh. At any other time the anomaly would have been examined further but she didn't have a chance to. Madame Pomfrey was standing by the door to her office looking agitated. Hermione couldn't help but echo the sentiments. Her nerves were already frayed to the point of snapping and the look the matron was giving her assured her that whatever she was about to be told would be the final thing to push her over the edge.

"Madame Pomfrey, what is going on?"

Pomfrey glanced around the already established empty hospital wing before gesturing for Hermione to enter her office. Hermione stepped inside the healer's office with trepidation. Obviously, there was a piece of this puzzle that was missing and suddenly Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know what.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily and seated herself behind her desk. She picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Hermione. It was from a week ago, the day no owl mail had arrived. But how did Madame Pomfrey get her hands on a copy?

"All the teachers got a copy," The nurse answered Hermione's unspoken question. Her frown deepened making the worry lines around her eyes and mouth more pronounced. Hermione nodded slowly, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. There was more to that sentence than the matron was letting on.

"Except?" hazarded Hermione uncertainly. She still hadn't looked at more than the date on the top of the newspaper; she didn't have the heart to quite open it yet, knowing that whatever she read would not be anything pleasant.

"Just read it."

Hermione was flabbergasted at the curtness of that remark. It never occurred to her that this was as touchy a subject for her as it was for Hermione. The feeling of dread from earlier escalated into panic as she unfolded the newspaper to the marked page.

New Legislation passed by the Ministry 

Hermione's eyes widened. "The article on new legislation?" she queried with an ill feeling. The only legislation that ever passed from the ministry that could be interconnected with the current events would be werewolf. But, what haven't they already done?

_New werewolf legislation was approved by the Minister of Magic last night. Werewolves are no longer allowed to reproduce for fear of their genes being passed on to younger generations. It has been found that one in three infants born to a couple with an alpha male has positive DNA for being a werewolf. Those at the ministry wish to apologize to those who will be inconvenienced and wish to stress that this is for the good of the wizarding world. All questions can be addressed to us here at the Daily Prophet and will be answered accordingly. _

"But," she said staring at the tiny blurb of an article in disbelief. "What does this have to do with Professor Lupin and Harry? It's not like Harry was pregnant or anything."

Madame Pomfrey arched a brow and Hermione's stomach plummeted. If it had been anyone else she would have laughed it off, but not for this. It was a very real possibility that Harry could be pregnant. Unlike the idiot with the scar, she actually did research on werewolves and their mates and found out some things that would have helped Harry if he had bothered to look something up for once in his life. But, Hermione couldn't feel much beyond dispair. Harry was somewhere, and he was in real danger. Male pregnancies, even of this nature, were extrordinarily uncommon and extremely volitile. Miscarriages were common if not expected if he isn't careful. And as if that weren't enough, with the extra magical properties that werewolves have most pregnancies both of men and women were excelerated to dangerous rates. Harry needed to be here, he needed to be here and in the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey. Remus needed to be in contact with him or both of them could die. "No."

"I'm afraid Miss Granger that it has to be the case. The ministry would not just kidnap the boy-who-lived without just cause."

"'Just cause!'" Hermione yelled angrily. "There is nothing just about this at all? What right do they have that says they can kill an unborn child?"

"Miss Granger, I must ask you to calm down. Working yourself up like this will not change matters one wit. All we can do is wait for Mr. Potter's return and pray he isn't harmed."

Hermione snarled but lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, Ma'am."

"Don't apologize, you were well within your rights to lose control."

There was a hint of resignation in the healer's tone and Hermione looked up curiously. She could see the stress lines creasing her forehead.

"Ma'am?"

Madame Pomfrey glanced out into the main ward with a far off expression. "Some one will come out of this hurt, Miss Granger, and we can only hope it's not one of them."

**A/N: I hope that was satisfactory, I really, really do. Guys, I love all of you individually and thanks for the constant prodding and pushing for me to write more or die. I choose to write more. I hope you're all appreciative.**


End file.
